happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Grounded, Streamed, and Mind-Blown
Happy Tree Friends: Grounded, Streamed, and Mind-Blown are a set of racing games based on Happy Tree Friends. Unlike common racing games, these games involve going on foot (Grounded), splashing through the water (Streamed), or flying through the sky (Mind-Blown). Each of the games contain different set of characters and courses, as well as having different playable characters. Gameplay The game has three difficulty settings, Easy, Normal, and Hard. There are three game modes in total, which are Tutorial, Time Trial, and Competition. Tutorial is where you can know about the controls and any other game mechanics. Time Trial is where you can set your own best time record in the courses. Competition is the main game, where you race in specific courses to gain points, just like a typical grand prix. Each game has their own use of controls. In Grounded, using the directional keys will move Cuddles, while the Space key makes him jump. In Streamed, the controls are obviously different. Pressing and holding the Z key will make Toothy swim forward, while the X key acts as a "brake". You can use the directional pads to steer him. The controls are the same for Mind-Blown, but the up and down directional keys are reversed. So, the up directional key will make Splendid fly down, and vice versa. All three games use the S key for utilizing items. During the Competition mode, however, not only you have to focus on winning, but also to focus on surviving the whole race. Each racer has a health bar that can be depleted by getting himself/herself hit by hazards. If all of the health is lost, the racer will be dead and will be considered as being eliminated. If you're eliminated, you'll lose and have to start over the cup you lost in. Each course has their own race variation. Read the objectives first before you begin the race. Version Differences Cups and Courses Grounded Wood Cup #The Alleyways #The Neighborhood #Downtown Rock Cup #Grasslands #The Mountain #Town's Borders Trash Cup #Trashy Path #Park of Killers #Ugliest Route Money Cup #Park of Hazards #Happy Tree School #Bone Path Tree Friend Cup #The Roads #The Forest #Path of Hazards Streamed Beaver Cup #Twisted Pool #Smoky Lake #Peaceful Lake Hare Cup #Flooded Tree Town #Cold Lake #House of Water Chipmunk Cup #Wacky Lake #Colorful Streams #Sewers Pickle Cup #Wasted Waters #Lake of Hazards #Stream of Wonders Squirrel Cup #Extreme Sewer Speedway #Strong Streams #The Sea Mind-Blown City Cup #Farthest Route #Skies of the Town #Prickly Desert Hill Cup #Part of the Town #Giga-House #Dry Route School Cup #Regular School Route #Above the Park #The Beach Hospital Cup #The Meadow #Sugar World #Skies of the Neighborhood Mansion Cup #Downtown Flight #Tallest Apartment #Above the Sea Trivia *In Mind-Blown, all opponents (except for Binky) are given airplanes for them to drive. Also, all of the opponents in that game are the only ones who can get a Kryptonut as an item, which is the only item that can hurt Splendid. *Other official HTF characters can be seen as spectators in several courses. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images Category:3-D Games